Sacrifice
by BookOfStarDust
Summary: Set in SRIV. What if events that followed Johnny's rescue, the boss had to make a choice that not only affected her, but her entire crew? How will the saints cope? Will the boss escape? Why won't Zinyak kill her and be done with it?


**A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

"I'm going with!" A tall brunette stepped in front of the boss.

The boss didn't have to fake her smile, she felt giddy as hell already. She placed her hand on the girls shoulder in a sympathetic gesture, not many got that treatment.

"I need you here. If any zin get on board, I'm gonna need as much manpower as possible."

Shaudi frowned. "There's plenty people here to defend the ship. Pierce can-"

"Aw hell no! If Shaundi's going, I'm going too!"

The boss looked between her lieutenants. "You do realise the longer we're here arguing, the longer Johnny is on his own on that fucking ship?"

"So it's settled," Pierce said. "We're coming with."

"Kinzie!" The boss yelled, hoping the computer nerd could distract Shaundi and Pierce long enough to get into her robot and leave.

"There's no sign of Zin yet, but if Asha and Ben keep guard at the entrance, we should have a moderate defence at least."

"Goddamn it Kinzie!" The boss grumbled before sighing in exasperation. "Fine, you two follow behind me. I'll keep as much zin away from us. You two shoot anything that tries to sneak up on us." The boss finaly said, jumping into position.

When she was sure no one could see her, she allowed her lips to stretch into the largest grin, something she hadn't done since she thought Johnny die.

Time to get her best friend back.

* * *

"Fuck man, why is there so much dead Zin?" Pierce shouted over gunshots.

The boss rolled her eyes. "Why do you think? Johnny is pissed, probably got a gun and is now doing what he does best." the boss drawled, as she waited for her lasers to cool down.

They had just found where Johnny had been kept, although the boss didn't know how they could miss it. It had been a huge glass cylinder on it's own platform with machines surrounding it, glass that made the cylinder littered the ground, for some reason it made the boss smile.

"Man just couldn't wait to start killing! Couldn't wait for us." Pierce whined as they made there way further into the ship.

"He'll be alright won't he?" Shaundi asked, the first time she had spoken since they saw the mess of glass.

The boss couldn't help but chuckle. "Johnny isn't about to be taken down by these alien fucks, trust me." the boss banged her fist at the glass dome in frustration at having to wait for the lasers to cool down again. "Who wants to swap places? This shit is pissing me off!"

"Move it!" Pierce shouted as he waited for the boss to leave her seat.

As the boss jumped out and Pierce was about to sit into it, the boss caught his gun before saying "There's no radio."

"Shit!"

The boss laughed as she started gunning down more zin with a weapon that didn't need to cool down as much. "Oh yeah! I fucking missed this!" The bosss shouted as she got head shot after head shot of approaching zin.

"Pierce, you dumbass! You unleashed the psychopath!" Shaudi shouted, her voice sounding brighter as she tried to keep up with the boss.

"Hey, if I knew there was no radio, I wouldn't have offered shit!" Pierce shouted as he clumsily took control over the robot, a laser catching the side of the boss's right leg. "Shit! Sorry!"

"You motha fucker! If there wasn't so much Zin, I'd fucking killl you!" the boss screamed as she tried to keep pressure of her shot leg.

"You're fucked man!" Shaudi shouted in glee, apparently forgetting her uncertainty.

The boss ignored Pierce plea his innocence as she ran towards the only open door in the room. Shaudi and Pierce were slow to catch up, not that the boss continued without them.

There was a staircase in front of her with a Zin on top holding a gun directly at her. She signalled for Pierce and Shaundi to stay where they ware, not wanting them in the line of fire. She was prepared to move out of the range of fire when a shot echoed and the alien on the top of the steps fell to its knees and fell in a heap down the steps.

Boss was surprised. _Was she that awesome?_

Then a naked and gooey figure stepped into sight, looking the same as he had a little under six years ago.

Johnny Gat stood in all his glory on top of the steps holding an alien gun all the zin carried with them.

"Fuck yes!"

The boss wasn't sure how she made it up the stairs without tripping, exhaustion from no sleep for a couple of days was starting to catch up with her and her leg was killing her, but her excitement of being reunited with the man that plagued her thoughts kept her awake and focused. She managed to make it up the steps without falling on her ass and as soon as she was in reaching distance of Gat, she wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the fact he was covered in goop.

"Hey Boss, how's it going?" Johnny chuckled, wrapping his own arms around her.

The boss laughed, not wanting to leave his arms, but hearing Zin coming, they didn't have much choice but to seperate.

"C'mon! Pierce and Shaundi are here. Get down the stairs, follow them and I'll cover you." The boss barked as she prepared to shoot the first ugly bastard.

She heard Johnny snort. "Fuck no! I ain't afraid of some motha fuckin aliens!"

They were getting closer. "Johnny, just fucking go! I'll be right behind you!"

"Boss-"

"So help me, if you don't go now I'll shoot your other fucking knee!" The boss growled.

"Out of the two of us, I'm the one that isn't bleeding." Gat remarked.

The boss glanced down at her leg, the place Pierce had shot her was making a nice mess. "I'm not the one whose been trapped in a simulation for years so get a move on."

She heard Johnny chuckle. "First action I've had in years..." She finally heard him mutter as he made his way down the steps just as the first zin appeared. She had expected them to come one at a time or at least scarcely. Instead they came in hordes.

The boss couldn't help but smile. Taking on an army that weren't composed of pixels all by herself?

This was shit she lived for.

* * *

Backtracking wasn't her thing.

The boss did as she said. She kept the zin off her group, having to order the others to keep moving and get off the ship as fast as possible. She didn't have to say it, she was tired of losing her people, now that Johnny was back, she was going to do her damnedest to make sure they all made it to at least witness her ripping Zinyaks head off.

But as they made there way back through the ship, the boss felt restless, despite shooting numerous zin. She wanted to explore the ship, to see what other 'advanced technology' kind of weapons the zin had.

They were almost to the exit, when everything turned to hell.

The way looked clear, but in an instant they were swarmed. Zin were starting to surround them, the boss had a sinking feeling that it didn't matter if they all escaped and got to their neutral zone. There was too many ships around that the zin could easily find them. Even if she could shoot a certain amount of them down, there was too many that their neutral zone would be compromised.

She also knew that if she said she would stay behind, so would everyone else.

Fuck it, she'd have to wing it.

"These bitches were waiting to ambush us!" Pierce shouted from the suit

"No shit Sherlock!" Shaundi shouted.

The boss didn't want to point out the real problem. "Just make a path to the ship so we can get out of here!"

"Why are we running?" Johnny shouted over the chaos surrounding them.

"Shit man, not all of us are suicidal bitches!" Pierce yelled, crushing the zin with the robot arms.

The boss was scanning the area, shooting the zin as well, but looking for a solution to their problem. Finally her eyes landed on a huge button near the exit that could only close the door. But she would have to be on the zin side of the door to make sure it stayed closed long enough for her crew to escape.

Their ship was in sight. She could see Asha and Ben helping make a path for them. Three shots and the path was clear.

The boss raced forward, grabbed Shaundi by the arm to make her look at her. Shaundi turned, giving her a confused look.

"Do you trust me?" the boss didn't mean to sound demanding, but the situation wasn't helping.

"Last time you asked that, you let me free fall without a parachute from an airplane"

"Caught you didn't I?"

"What's going on?"

"Make sure everyone leaves, no matter what."

Shaundi rasied an eyebrow "What-"

"Promise me." The boss looked Shaundi dead in the eye, hoping to convey how serious she was with her order.

Shaundi was shocked, but before she could speak, Asha yelled over her. "Are you two coming? Or are we supposed to stay here like sitting ducks!"

The boss and Shaundi ran towards the ship, the boss still had her hand on Shaundi's arm but before she touched the ship, she pushed Shaundi forward and turned back.

"Get them out of here!" She shouted as she ran towards the button while dogding lasers. A few battle ships were alerady in the air. The boss slammed her fist on the button, saw two ships crash into the door before a searing pain erupted on her stomach.

The zin had her surrounded, but as her eyes drooped shut, she felt some hope her sacrifice give her friends a chance.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not, it started as a drabble...so let me know if you would like me to continue!**


End file.
